Doppleganger Duo II : Beyond Evil
by Sai-Abyss
Summary: (Sequel to Doppleganger Duo) One of the dark secrets of the Kagome's past has been revealed and to be questioned by her friends, Priestess Kikyo and Hanyou Inuyasha. As they travel on, they meet more friends along the way. But an evil force is willing to test their friendship, Sesshomaru's trust and Kagome's sanity. Can Kaname really be trusted or is Sesshomaru the true monster?
1. Episode One: Forever Forgetting

**Episode One: Forever Forget**

_**Six Years Ago**_

"_Another present, huh?" Kagome asked, dreamly._

_Sesshomaru lowly purred in her ears. "Yes."_

_Princess Kagome snuggled up to her lover, Lord Sesshomaru, whom she calls 'Sesshou'. They lay in her bed in her bedroom, a European style room, under thick blankets. That day was her eleventh birthday and she was going to spend the entire day with the man she loves more than sweet blood. And soon, in nine months time, she will have him and their newborn child._

_She kissed her lover once more. "A family…" she giggled. "This is the best present ever. Thank you, Sesshou."_

_The Western Prince held the little vampire close. "I ought to go tell my mother about this arrangement. In this country, it's rude to mate with someone without announcing it to the family."_

_Kagome blushed and covered her face in his silver hair. "You tell that family that you're going to have sex? That is soo weird."_

"_Is that so?" Sesshomaru asked, amused. "Then what is the custom of mating in your country?"_

_She raises her head and stuck out her tongue. "I'm still Japanese, you know."_

"_Your accent tells me otherwise" he chuckled, making the little girl blush. "It's cute, though. Now, tell me what does your culture do to before mating?"_

"_Well, a man, such as you, would have to ask my father for my hand. If my father says yes, he throws a big celebration call a 'wedding'. You spend time with all of your friends and family for one more night before going on a 'honeymoon'." When she notices the confusion in the Lord's eyes, she sighs. "A honeymoon is week-long mating session between newly-weds."_

"_Astonishing!" Sesshomaru exclaimed. "I must see to this 'wedding' so we can have this 'honeymoon'." He rose from the bed and stretched. _

"_Or" Kagome sat up and wrapped her tiny arms around his waist, planting butterfly kisses all over his stomach, "we can skip all of that and just get to the honeymoon part." _

_Sesshomaru felt weak against the little vampire's soft kisses. He growled playfully and tackled her on to the bed, kissing her roughly. "Why do you tend to drive me crazy?"_

_Violet eyes met golden as she smile brightly with a tint of blush on her cheeks. "Because it's fun. And may I remind you that you were the one that started this game."_

_That was all Sesshomaru need as he took her. He was a little rough on her, but he moans and screams were music to his ears. At one point, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, thinking she was going to him. Instead, he felt a slight sting on his throat, then a rush of her venom coursing through his body, making him climax again inside her as she drank his blood._

"_What…was that?" he pants as she released him._

_Her now blood-red eyes widen as she wiped her mouth. "It's a Promise Mark. Since you are not a vampire or half a vampire, the possibility of you dying is very high. This is so if you are far away from me, you can easily turn into one…only if you drink my blood. It'll have no effect on you unless you are dying. I would if you are in danger or not…"_

_Sesshomaru was shocked on how much the little vampire, no, his mate, cared for his protection. It would be easy to explain that he would never die, but the extra precaution was 'so cute'. In response, he had kissed her neck before sinking his fangs in. Her blood was intoxicating, so warm and thick running down his throat. As he released her, he kissed her lips deeply. "And now, you have my promise mark."_

_The little vampire smiled as tears streams down her face. "I'm so happy. So happy, Sesshou."_

_Later on, Kagome woke up without Sesshou next to her. It was already night time and the moon was full outside. She got out of bed and went to go bath until she had voice down in the hallway. She thought it was the servants gossiping and Kagome loves to listen to the crazy rumors they make up. As she got closer, the voices were of two males, one was differently Sesshou's and another she didn't recognize._

_Though she did smell of Sesshou, she kept her distance and was able to hear their conversation._

"_You will not go through with this", the angry voice. "I will not allow you to taint my sister with your filthy seeds."_

'_Sister?', Kagome thought. 'That must be my brother. Does that mean mother and father are home too?'_

"_Impudent vampire", Sesshomaru hissed. "You dare come to me and threaten my authority? Your sister is the heir of this throne, not you. She had made her wish to be with and I with her. You have no say in this."_

'_They're fighting?' Kagome thought. _

"_Like hell I do", the brother snapped. "I will not allow you to persuade my sister into marrying you."_

"_You're too late, Welp", Sesshomaru chuckled. "I've already mated with her and I have her promise mark. You will have to deal with it."_

_The brother growled. "Mark my words, Demon, you will never be excepted here. This castle is only for The Damned." Kagome heard her brother marched off and she took it for her time to go take a bath._

_Kagome doesn't know her brother, let alone know his name. He was never in the castle, just like her parents. As she soaked herself and rid of her lover's scent as much as possible, she dressed herself , fetched Artemis and journeyed to her brother's office…after asking a few servants where it was. As much as she explored her own home, she doesn't know where everything is. Her brother's study was at the other side of the castle. Upon hiding there, the hallway had smelled of blood. Vampire's blood._

_She held on to Artemis tightly as she walked on. She started to get a headache with each step until she stood outside the study door. When she reached for the door handle, a scream was heard from the inside. Being brave, Kagome yanked open the door, activating Artemis._

_A man, on his hands and knees was unconious. His hair was long and was soaked in his own blood. Standing above him was Sesshou, his back at her with claws thickly covered in vampire's blood._

_Kagome gulped. "Sess-Sesshou?"_

_Her lover, the man that she loved, slowly turned her way. His eyes were blood red, his fangs elongated and covered in drool, and his smile was crooked. He didn't look like the man she was betrothing to, he looked like…a monster._

"_Sesshou?" she asked. "What on earth…? What's going on?"_

_Sesshomaru chuckled cruelly. "Kagome… Sweet naïve Kagome. I want to thank you for giving me so much power."_

"_What?" Kagome couldn't focus on his words. Images of her beloved flash in her head, a warning that he was in danger. 'But he's right in front of me', she thought. 'He's…crazed.' She snapped out of it when he approached her._

"_It's so sad, really", he continued, "I made you believe that you loved me and you gave me the Vampire's Promise to forever protect me. And if I die, I will come back stronger than ever."_

"_No…" Kagome shook her head, tearing up. "No. This isn't right." Her head was killing her now. "This can't be… Sesshou, you do love me."_

_He laughed like a maniac. " 'Love' you? Why would I ever love a damned creature, a half-breed, like you?"_

"_Because you gave me the Promise Mark", she countered._

_Sesshomaru scoffed. "I bite you; I didn't give anything to you but my seeds."_

_Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her body shook violently in anger and fear. "You… You bastard!"_

"_Which reminds me", the crazed Demon Lord rushed to the little vampire and grabbed her by the throat. "You are undeserving to carry my pups." With that, he stuck his bloody claws into the vampire's stomach._

_She screamed in pain. And screamed…and screamed…_

_**88888**_

Kaname then embraces the little vampire. "Forgive me, Kagome… I didn't want to tell you."

Kagome was confused and flustered by the sudden embrace by the Vampire Prince.

Sesshomaru ears perked. "Oh, so you're going to tell her the truth, Kaname?"

"The truth?" Both Kikyo and Mizuki asked.

"What is he talking about?" Kagome asked. "Kaname? What is the truth?"

Kaname glanced at the Demon Lord with a glint in his eye, and then returned back to the little vampire. "Kagome, you are a Vampire Princess. You've lose your memories to a tragic accident that involved Sesshomaru. I didn't think he would try to do it again."

"Do what again?" she asked.

"What are you talking about, you fool?" The Demon Lord growled.

"That man," Kaname continued, "the one you trusted so much had tried to kill you."

Silence.

It was Sesshomaru, that knocked Kagome away from the Vampire Prince and held him by his neck against the tree, his eyes bled red in anger. "What is the meaning of this?" he yelled. "Are you trying to tear us apart?"

"Tear you guys apart?" Kaname chuckled. "You should've told her the truth…that you wanted to kill her."

"You lie", he growled.

"Kagome!" the cry from Priestess had gotten the lord and prince's attention. Kagome was on her knees, tears streaming from her eyes as she rocked herself back and forth. Kikyo tried to keep her still, but couldn't. "Kagome…what's wrong? Kagome!"

Inuyasha embraced the trembling little vampire. He noticed that her eyes were distance and she was whimpering. The hanyou curse under his breath. He didn't know what to do. "Kagome, please calm down."

Kagome's body jolted and screamed into the night. "No! Stop it! Just stop it!" She gripped her both side of her head and squeezed her eyes close. "Stop… Just stop, please!"

Sesshomaru released Kaname and rushes over to the little vampire's side. "Kagome…" He slowly reached his hand to touch her, but it was smacked away by her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she snapped, breaking free from Inuyasha. "Don't you ever touch me, you bastard!"

Watching from afar, Mizuki helped up Kaname and dusted him off. "Are you okay?"

Kaname nodded. "Yes… And our work here is done." He turned away from the event that was happening and walked away.

"You're not afraid that she might hate you for telling her this?" Mizuki asked, catching up to his friend.

"It's a sacrifice", he answered, "but it's better than her falling back in love with that beast." He then chuckled. "She might actually kill him this time."

Kagome glared at the man that destroyed her heart and future. The very cause of her memory loss was him the whole time. Though she was ready to kill the Demon Lord, Artemis was reacting to her desire, constantly shocking her and whispering to her to calm down. How could she?

Kikyo was shocked at what she just heard and witness. "Is it true?" she asked, getting her bow and arrow ready. "Did you really true to kill Kagome?"

"You bastard!" Inuyasha pulled out tetsusaiga, ready to attack his brother. "Answer the question."

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth. He was trapped and so were they. _'So this was your plan, Kaname',_ he thought. _'You want her to kill me…'_ He closed his eyes, trying to conceal his anger. "It's not true."

_**POP!**_

Kagome threw her kunai at Sesshomaru…above his head. She was panting heavily, covered in sweat, but she missing him on purpose to ease her anger. "I…"

Kikyo and Inuyasha were waiting for the little vampire's signal to end the Demon Lord's life.

"I…"

Sesshomaru clenched his fist tightly, drawing out blood, waiting for his appointed death.

"I…don't care."

Upon hearing those words, Sesshomaru open his eyes. Both Kikyo and Inuyasha were shocked at Kagome's words, how bold she said them. Kagome had retracted Artemis and stood up, looking at the Demon Lord, coldy.

"I don't care", she repeated. "I shouldn't be worried about the past. I'm not to helpless little girl anymore. That me is dead and will remind dead. I'm Kagome Higurashi, I'm no one else." She then turned on her heels. "Don't kill him. If he's to die, his punishment to be drained of all of his blood." With that, she walked off into the woods in silence.

Kikyo glanced at Inuyasha and nodded. "He lives another day."

"Man!" Inuyasha sheath his sword. "I was getting excited, too. I thought I finally get to kill him."

Sesshomaru was silently relieved. _'She really has changed…'_

"Sesshomaru", Kikyo said, getting the Demon Lord's attention. "I will support Kagome's choices because she has saved my life many times over. She's my best friend and I love her like a sister. If you ever do anything stupid, anything at all that hurts her, I will kill you."

The Demon Lord nodded as he watched the priestess and his brother walk away where Kagome went, and all he could do was smile. _'You have found friends on your own, Kagome… I'm glad.'_

_**88888**_

With Kikyo on his back, Inuyasha went out to find Kagome. He was honestly disappointed that he didn't get to kill his damn brother, but he was proud of Kagome for letting go of her past. That's a lot better than he could ever do.

Her scent and tears hit his nose and he ran faster in the woods. He then started to leap on the tree branches until her on a tree branch, tears streaming down her face, staring up at the moon. Kagome noticed her friends, but she was half afraid she would break down in front of them. Kikyo pulled the little vampire's hood over her head and pulled her into her embrace. After a moment, Kikyo and Inuyasha could hear the soft sobs of their dear friend.

Both girls felt asleep. Inuyasha, lying against the bark of the tree, pulled the sleeping girls into his embrace, putting his kimono over them, and slept the night away.

**Author Note: Hope you all enjoyed! This story is far from over. Loves you all! :D**


	2. Episode Two: Goodbye, Hello

**Author's Note: **I gave Kikyo more a voice. She is Kagome's best friend after all. I don't hate Kikyo… To be honest, I haven't been a Kikyo Hater in three years (yay me!) so I am approving.

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha characters or A Perfect Circle (but they are awesome! Listen to them!)**

**Episode Two: Goodbye and Hello**

Kikyo woke up in the strong arms of Inuyasha. Her cheeks turned bright red in embarrassment, but then she got over it. He was warm, plus he was asleep. Upon looking at his face, she notice that he looks so calm and relax, almost boyish. She couldn't keep her eyes away. 'He's sooo cute!' she thought. 'I'm glad we didn't kill him.' When she saw him beginning to stir from his sleep, she closed her eyes and pretended to sleep.

Inuyasha's ears twitched, hearing the sounds of birds chirping, Kikyo's slow breathing, and water splashing in the nearby lake. He couldn't hear his brother, but his scent was nearby. And Kagome's scent was missing. He opened his eyes and gently shook the sleeping priestess. "Kikyo."

"Hm?"

"Wake up! Kagome's gone."

Kikyo's eyes snapped open. "Oh no!" How could she forget about her best friend? "Where did she go?"

"I don't know but Sesshomaru is nearby. Let's go!" Putting the priestess on his back, Inuyasha leaped from tree branch to tree branch, following the scent of his brother. 'If he done something to Kagome, I swear I'll kill him!' he thought as he went faster.

When Sesshomaru came into view near the lake, Inuyasha landed a few feet from him, sat Kikyo on her feet and pulled out tetsusaiga. He notices that Kagome's cloak-hood, boots, and Artemis were right next to the Demon Lord, which made Inuyasha even angrier.

Sesshomaru, very stoic, glanced at his brother. "What do you want?"

"You bastard", he growled. "Where is Kagome? What did you to her?"

Sesshomaru stared at the lake. "Impudent Half-Breed", he muttered loud enough that Inuyasha to catch it.

Inuyasha growled until he received a tap on his shoulders by Kikyo. "What?"

Kikyo pointed at the lake. Inuyasha turned towards the lake. Floating near the center of the blue lake was Kagome. She was on her back, often splashing to scare off the birds that thought she was dead since she didn't move much. She stared up at the sky with a blank face; she didn't look to be thinking.

"Oh boy", Kikyo sighs. "She's depressed."

"Eh?" He looked at the priestess. "How do you know?"

"This is what she does when she's depressed", Kikyo answered. "She hasn't done this since last year after she returned from Kaname's birthday celebration. She just floats in the water until she feels better."

"How long does it take?" He asked, sheathing his sword.

Kikyo shrugs. "A day or two? After what had happened last night, I wouldn't be surprised if she stays there all week."

"Why?"

Kikyo sighs again and sat on the grass. "You really are a dumbass."

Inuyasha flinched after hearing the word, but nothing happened.

"Relax. Since Kagome picked the word to subdue you, she has control. I don't."

"Oh." Inuyasha sat next to the priestess and stared at the water. "So what did I miss?"

"It's simple", Kikyo said. "Kaname found Kagome five years ago. She didn't have any memories of her prior life, but Kaname knew some or, at least, he knew who Sesshomaru was. Kaname should've told Kagome that Sesshomaru had tried to kill her in her prior life, but instead, he told her at the last minute."

"Maybe he had forgotten?" Inuyasha asked.

Kikyo shook her head. "No. Kaname is sharp. He would've told her after her second or third year of her new life. Plus, it was at a very strange moment that he went out to find her. He knew exactly where Kagome was." Kikyo tugged the sleeve of her kimono. "I think, this is just a hunch, but I think Kaname knows more of Kagome's memories than he lets on. I think he is controlling what she remembers."

Though Sesshomaru stayed silent, he was listening to everything the priestess was saying.

"Is that possible?" Inuyasha asked.

"Vampires can do a lot of things", Kikyo replied. "A lot of blood magic, that's their specialty. Think about it. Kagome trusts Kaname because he had found her and gave her a new life. Maybe if she was sleeping, he might've stolen some of her blood so he could control her."

"Dark Blood Bond", Sesshomaru commented, now joining in their conversation. "It's a very rare and difficult blood magic that only Pure-Blooded vampires can do it to lower-class vampires, Humans, or Demons to control them. It can sometimes be used to erase the memories of the said creature, give them fake memories, and change their thoughts to the point of changing the entire person."

Kikyo had an idea. "Sesshomaru, can you perform any blood magic?"

The Demon Lord glanced at the Priestess. "Only the ones Kagome had taught me years ago."

"And Kagome doesn't know much blood magic right now." Kikyo pointed out to the hanyou.

"She didn't back then either", Sesshomaru added. "She had told me that blood magic was just laziness in among the vampires, since vampire only uses blood magic to fight instead combat training."

Kikyo smiled at the Demon Lord. "Kagome said the same thing not too long ago."

"So Kaname knows more about Kagome and is controlling her!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"That's just my hunch." Kikyo said. "But that's not why Kagome's upset. She could be thinking that right now, but that's not why she's this way."

"Oh…" Inuyasha frowned. "Then what is it?"

"You saw how Kagome came close to attacking Sesshomaru last night, but then stopped?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, because it was the past and she doesn't want to remember or be part of it because it wasn't her of today."

"Correct. She forgave Sesshomaru, but having a hard time forgiving Kaname."

"Eh?" Inuyasha scratched his head. "What did Kaname do?"

"Kaname lied to her."

Splashing and the caw of birds flying away filled the silence.

"To have the person you trust more than life itself lying to you", Kikyo continued, shaking her head, "it hurts. But it's killing Kagome right now. Kaname taught her everything she knows right now. He should've told her about Sesshomaru, at least about her past regardless of how much she doesn't want to know or how she doesn't want to change. He found her, knew about her, but didn't tell her for five years."

"But Kaname said that Sesshomaru tried to kill her", Inuyasha countered. "It should make up for the lie and for her to forgive him, too."

Sesshomaru growled. "I've had it." The turned towards to hanyou and the priestess. "I would like to make one thing clear, regardless of you believe me or not. This Sesshomaru did not, would not ever, try to kill Kagome."

"I believe you", Kikyo said.

"What?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

The Demon Lord relaxed a bit.

"I think you're thinking waaaaay too hard, Kikyo." Inuyasha poked the Priestess' forehead. "This is Sesshomaru we're talking about. He had tried to kill us."

Kikyo smacked the hanyou's hand away. "Yes, Inuyasha. He has tried to kill us, you and me, but not Kagome. I've notice he was really soft on her. In fact, he didn't even try to attack her then."

Inuyasha feh'd. "So?"

"He didn't even attack us when he find us again", Kikyo added. "He had the chance to kill us both and still has the chance now, but he hasn't. That should give you a clue."

Inuyasha glanced at his brother, then back at Kikyo. "I guess you have a point."

"He had promise to protect us until Kagome remembers him", Kikyo added. "I trust Sesshomaru and I believe he didn't try to kill Kagome."

"If he didn't, then who did?" Inuyasha asked. "Kaname is a suspect of controlling Kagome's memories, but who was it that tried to kill her?"

They all were silent after that.

"It could be Kaname", Kikyo suggested. "If he could control her memories, he could also change it. It could've been him that attacked her but changed it to be Sesshomaru attacking her."

"Impossible", Sesshomaru said.

"How so?" Kikyo asked, shocked to hear the Demon Lord say that.

Sesshomaru stayed silent for a bit before answering. "It's impossible…because I was on a mission with him that very night she was attacked. She was all alone in that castle. All the servants were asleep and so was she when I left her."

Kikyo gasped. "No way!"

Inuyasha's head felt like it was going to burst. "Grrr! If it wasn't you or Kaname, than who was it?"

Sesshomaru sighs. "I don't know."

'_**Cast the calming apple  
Up and over satellites  
To draw out the timid wild one  
To convince you it's alright'**_

Kagome's voice, sad and unsure, filled the area. The group didn't realize how much time had passed. The sun was already setting. Inuyasha heart raced to the sound of Kagome's voice. 'She's singing' he thought.

Sesshomaru's heart was also racing. It had been years since he heard her sing. But instead of the song she would sing to him that would bring chills to his very core, this song was rather sad.

'_**And I listen for the whisper  
Of your sweet insanity while I formulate  
Denials of your effect on me**_

_**You're a stranger  
So what do I care  
You vanish today  
Not the first time I hear  
All the lies'**_

Tears streamed down Kikyo's face. She never heard her friend sing such a sad song before. She could feel Kagome's pain and sorrow.

'_**What am I to do with all this silence?'**_

A bird landed on Kagome's stomach, but Kagome didn't pay attention. She was off in her own little world.

'_**Shy away, shy away phantom  
Run away terrified child  
Won't you move away you fucking tornado  
I'm better off without you  
Tearing my will down'**_

The bird cawed and then flew away.

Kikyo wiped away her tears and clenched her fists. "I don't know who has wrong Kagome, but when I do, I will them. And when I find them, I will personally kill them. I will rip out the bastard's heart and make them eat it. I'll personally drag them screaming to a guillotine and boil their bodies in oil."

Inuyasha, hearing Kikyo's words, inched away.

Sesshomaru smiled. _'She really is Kagome's good friend.'_

_**888888**_

While Inuyasha and Kikyo went to bed, Sesshomaru continued to watch the little vampire floating in the lake under the moon light. He wanted to comfort her, tell her that everything was going to be fine, but with discussing the matters with the priestess and his brother, he wasn't so sure and he didn't want to be a liar to her. It was killing him, though. After her song, his very soul was crying out for her.

He had remembered one of their conversations:

"_Sesshou, what's death like?" Princess Kagome asked, while lying on the Demon Lord's lap._

"_I don't know", he answered, rather confused. "Why do you ask?"_

"_Well, I heard from some of the servants that Vampires are the closest to death. They refer to vampires as 'Grim Reapers'."_

"_What's a 'Grim Reaper'?" _

_She ponders for a moment. "Vampire of Death?"_

_The Demon Lord chuckles. "You have no clue, do you?"_

"_So?" Kagome stuck out her tongue. "You don't know what death is like."_

"_Because I haven't died yet."_

"_Oh…" She stayed silent for a bit. "I bet Death is like a cold kiss to the lips and a harsh sting like a bite."_

_Sesshomaru shook his head. "The weirdest things we talk about…"_

Sesshomaru smiled at the memory, but almost didn't notice Kagome swimming to the bank of the lake. Her eyes, beautiful violets, were cold and distant as she stepped on to the grass. Water dripped from her body, but she didn't care to dry off.

Sesshomaru untied his kimono, shrugged it off and walked over to the wet vampire. "You're going to catch a cold." He draped his kimono over her shoulders.

"Vampires don't catch colds", she answered nochantly.

"But you do."

She feh'd.

He smiled. _'At least she's talking.'_

"Hey…Sesshou."

"Hm?"

Kagome looked up at him, eyes more alive but sad. "She isn't coming back."

He raises a brow. "Who isn't coming back?"

"Her…Princess Kagome, the girl you fell in love with." She then grimaced. "The girl that used to be me. She's never coming back to you. She died that very night you attacked her."

Sesshomaru held his tongue. He wanted to tell her that it wasn't him that attacked her, but he couldn't bring himself up to it.

"But", she continued, "I know you want her back and you miss her. I don't want to remember anything anymore. You ought to just go back home."

Sesshomaru was shocked. She wanted him to leave. But for how long, he wasn't certain.

"You were a good friend to her, Sesshou", she said. "You cared for her, loved her, and give her a special gift…I don't know what came over you… Could it be a bad reaction to her blood? Did she do something wrong while making the Promise Mark?"

Sesshomaru gripped her shoulders. "Don't blame yourself, Kagome. It wasn't your fault. Don't you _ever_ blame yourself for what happened."

She just stared at him. "She wants to say 'goodbye'."

"What?"

"Her…She wants to say goodbye to you", she said. "I want to continue on with my life for today, but I can't if she wants to break free."

As much as he didn't want to, he couldn't stop Kagome for making her choice. He loved the girl from years before, but he knew there would be trouble of trying to bring her back. All he could do was accept it. "Very well. I guess this is goodbye."

Kagome smiled. She caressed both of the Demon Lord's cheeks, reached on her tip-toes and kissed passionately. All of her emotions and love from her previous life poured into this one kiss, this final farewell to her ex-fiancé. Sesshomaru was overwhelmed by the kiss. He deepens the kiss, tasting the love she had left for him, a sweet kiss goodbye, before she pulled away.

"Goodbye, Sesshou." Kagome smiled again, and went to turn away, but she was yanked back to the Demon Lord, smacking into his bare chest. "Wah?"

Sesshomaru, his golden eyes glowing in the moonlight, smiled down at her as he hooked his finger under her chin. "I said 'goodbye' to my princess, but I want to say 'hello' to this vampire." He kissed her roughly, sliding his hands down to her waist. He felt her tiny hand snaked up his chest and wrapped around his neck. He reached down to her thighs and lifts her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Until they both were dying for air, they break the kiss, panting heavily.

"So," Sesshomaru smiles, "do _you_ want me to go, Kagome the Half-Breed?"

Kagome giggled and smacked his chest. "Just let me go, you son of a bitch."

**Author's Note:** While writing the second part, I was listening to 'Sweetest Goodbye' by Maroon 5 and 'Late Goodbye' from a Max Payne game to set the mood. I think I did a really good job on this chapter.


	3. Episode Three: Kouga Knows Best

**Disclaimer: Own nothing….**

**Episode Three: Kouga Knows Best**

_**300 Years Ago**_

_Sesshomaru sat on the edge of the cliff in the Eastern Lands while his father made friends with the Wolf Demon Tribe that ran the lands. Sesshomaru didn't want to come honestly, but if he were to be the head of the Western Lands one day, he must have allies._

"_Hn…allies." Sesshomaru didn't need allies. The Western Kingdom was already strong enough as it was. They didn't need weak allies to help if a war breaks or friends to have drinks with and get stupidly drunk. And that was exactly what his father was doing. Making 'nice' with a weak Eastern Kingdom's king. Sesshomaru left the castle before the men got too festive. He didn't want to see his father in such a weak state of intoxication. He honor and respects his father, the Great Dog King of the Western Lands, but he could never understand why his father was so friendly to such weakling creatures._

"_Yo, Sesshomaru!"_

_Sesshomaru closed his eyes. "What?"_

_A young man, around the same age as Sesshomaru came from the woods and sat next to him. His skin was tanned by being in the sun with ocean blue eyes that twinkled in kindness under the moonlight. His black hair draped his shoulders. His chest was bare and wore the skin of an enemy wolf he killed as a kilt._

"_Why're you out here by yourself?" the young man asked._

"_Silence", Sesshomaru said._

"_Hm. Still answering with one word, huh?" The young man sighs. "Why are you so serious? Relax. We're allies now. There's no reason for you to be so…cold."_

"_Hn."_

_He chuckles. "Hey, have you heard the news?"_

"_Not in the mood for rumors, Kouga", Sesshomaru said, keeping his attention on the full moon._

"_At least you know my name." Kouga gentle patted the Dog Demon's shoulder. "But seriously, listen up. The Vampire Kingdom, the Queen, she's going to try to have another baby three hundred years from now."_

"_So?"_

"_The Vampire Queen is going to try to have a girl", Kouga snickers. "And when she has a girl, boy! That little girl will be as beauty as the Queen herself."_

"_Why are you telling me this?" Sesshomaru was getting very annoyed._

"_Because", Kouga tapped on his shoulders, "either you or me have to marry her."_

_Sesshomaru scoffed. "I'm not going to marry a bloodsucker. It's repulsive."_

"_You say that now, but if you've ever seen the Queen, you might reconsider."_

"_I have seen the Vampire Queen."_

"_Oh yeah! The Queen is a good friend of your family, isn't she?" Kouga laughed. "Then you have a better chance than me to marry the little girl."_

"_I've told you, Kouga, I'm not interested in marrying a Vampire." He didn't understand why the wolf cub was even talking to him._

"_You might change your mind." The wolf looked at the moon. "I might marry her if you don't. If someone beats me to her, then I'm going to be her friend. I'll stay by her side. And the relationship that the Vampire Queen has for your family, her daughter will have the same with mine. That's my life goal. I'll make it happen."_

"_Hn." Sesshomaru thought it was a foolish dream. To mate with a damned creature. To befriend a bloodsucker. He never understood why the Vampire Queen would go off and fight by his father's side and entertain his mother. A soulless being breeding a child. "Do what you want. I will never fall for a Vampire."_

_**888888**_

"I don't get it", Inuyasha grumbled. "If you don't want your memories back and don't care about your past, why is Sesshomaru still tagging long?" Inuyasha was in a really bad mood that morning. He had woken up and found his brother holding Kagome sleeping peacefully in his arms. He was happy that Kagome felt better, but didn't understand why his brother was holding her.

"He's my blood donor", Kagome answered. "I kinda need him if I need to battle and protect your guys. Plus, his blood tastes good."

"I called that a reason", he muttered.

"He still has to protect you and Kikyo", she added, grabbing her best friend's hand. "Blood donor and protection. What more could a girl want?"

Inuyasha blocked Kagome's path, arms folded across his chest. "As if I need him to protect me. And what are you giving him?" He glared at the little vampire.

The little vampire raises a brow in confusion. "He gets to live? I can take him down if he does anything funny and you know I can, Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru scoffs at Kagome's comment. "As if you could."

"Excuse me?" Kagome turned around to face the Demon Lord. "I can kick your ass all the way to Russia and back."

Sesshomaru smirked at the girl. "Is that a challenge, Miss Kagome?"

"Damn straight!"

Sesshomaru smirks down at the little vampire. She was so much different from the Princess he used to know, but the flames in their eyes are just the same. He hoped while Artemis was still in Kagome's possession that she'll remember more about her past, rather she wants to or not. But he had a mission all on his own, though. He was wrongfully framed for hurting the girl he loved and he plans on finding that bastard.

Before Sesshomaru could say anything, the howling of wolves could be heard. "Huh?"

"Why are there wolves going to the north?" Inuyasha asked until he saw the twinkle in Kagome's eyes. "Kagome?"

With a smile, Kagome leaped onto a tree branch, cupped her hands around her mouth and howled like a wolf.

"What is she doing?" Inuyasha asked Kikyo.

"I think she found her adopted family", Kikyo replied.

"Adopted family?" Sesshomaru questioned. "I thought Kaname adopted her?"

"Yes…and no. Kaname helped raise her and taught her everything she knows, but it was the Mikage Werewolves that adopted her fully. Though she spent a lot of her time at the Vampire Kingdom, the wolves has full custody of her." Kikyo smiled. "I like them, though. They are fun."

Kagome howled again. Then she received one, strong howl back in reply. She gasped. "He's here!" she exclaimed as she lands to the ground. "He's coming! He's coming!"

"Say that anymore and he might be", Kikyo snickered.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Kikyo, you might be a priestess, but there's nothing 'holy' about you but your virginity."

The Priestess blushed. "Hey! That's not funny! You're a virgin too."

"Who, exactly, is coming?" Sesshomaru asked.

Before Kagome could answer, a wind tornado came towards them, blinding them with leaves and dust until it came to a stop. As the winds calm down, a man appeared. Cunning ocean-blue eyes, tanned skin, and jet black hair up in a ponytail. He wore a black armor, wolf skin kilt and armed with two sheath swords. The man was amazingly handsome, it made Kikyo blush.

"Kouga!" Kagome glomped the wolf man as he caught her. "I miss you!"

Kouga laughed. "Well, you should've visited me more often than just once a year."

"But you're always on the move" Kagome points out.

"But I did invite you to join me, Little Kagome." He kissed the tip of her nose and sat her to her feet. "But you seem to be with friends." He scanned over the Priestess that looked similar to Kagome, the hanyou that was rumored to be traveling with them, but stopped dead when he saw his old friend. "Sesshomaru?"

"We might be allies, but you still address this Sesshomaru with his proper title", Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Don't mind Sesshou, Kouga." Kagome waved her hand to ignore the prissy Demon Lord. "He's too cunning to think he can kick my ass. You know that he can't, right?"

"I don't know", Kouga crossed his arms. "I fought along sat him. He's pretty tough. But with some of the training I taught you, you might have the advantage. Have you been drinking blood regularly?" He tapped his finger on her lips.

"Uhh…" Kagome turned away. "Somewhat."

"Ah ha! Without drinking blood regularly, Sesshomaru has the upper hand." He then turned his attention back to the Demon Lord. "So, you're traveling with my Kagome, eh Sesshomaru?"

"_Your _Kagome?" Inuyasha barked. "Just who the hell do you think you are?"

"Kouga Ryuuga" the wolf prince announced. "I am the leader of the Eastern Wolf Tribe. And you must be the infamous dog that has been traveling with Kagome and Kikyo. What was it again? Inu-Trasha?"

Inuyasha growls. "Stupid wolf. The name's Inuyasha."

"I'm not going to remember that." Kouga rolled his eyes before facing Kagome. "So, why are you going North? Going to see ol' Kaname?"

Kagome's heart stopped upon hearing the Vampire Prince's name. She lowered her head. "Uhh…no. We're going to Kamui to visit my family and hangout there."

"And then you're going to see Kaname?"

She shook her head. "No." She lifted up her head and smile the best way she could. "I'm not going to the Vampire Kingdom. I don't want to bother him while he has so much work to do."

Kouga can sense the sadness in Kagome's aura, but let it pass. "Oh okay then."

"Why are you going North, Kouga?" Kikyo asked, trying to hide her blushing face.

"I thought that I would pay Kaname a visit", he said with a shrug. "I haven't seen the bastard in a few months. He's an ally and all." And then he muttered, "He always hogs Kagome's attention."

"Then play with me, Kouga!" Kagome said. "At least stay with us tonight. I miss you a lot."

"I do miss all of your Wolf Stories", Kikyo added. "It would be nice to hear those again."

Kouga chuckled. "Oh I know you, Kikyo. You only like to blood and gore. It makes me question if you really are a Priestess", he said, rubbing his chin.

"Don't you need to be with you pack?" Sesshomaru asked, mildly irritated to the connection the Wolf Prince had with Kagome.

"Nah, they can be without me for one night. They will go to Kamui without me. It's an easy task."

"Yay!", both girl exclaimed.

As night fell and Inuyasha gathered some fish and Kikyo warmed up some sake, the group, except Sesshomaru whom sat by a tree, sat in a circle around the fire as the fish cooked. Kouga told the girls and Inuyasha his many adventures of him saving a Water God, slaughtering dragon, and talking to his dead ancestors whom granted him his super speed. Though Inuyasha won't admit it, he was very intrigued by the Prince's adventures.

"Please tell another story?" Kikyo begged. "Please?"

"Well", Kouga poundered before saying, "Okay. I'll tell you a story of how me and Sesshomaru used his Tenseiga on a very powerful being named Naraku."

Upon hearing his name, Sesshomaru decided to pay attention.

"Tenseiga", both Inuyasha and Kagome asked at the same time.

Kouga nodded. "Yeah. Ever noticed that sword that Sesshomaru has but never uses?"

The group turned towards the Demon Lord behind them. They saw the sword peeking from the white kimono before returning they gaze back to Kouga.

"Yeah, why is that?" Inuyasha asked. "He could've used it on us if he wanted to."

"What for?" Kouga asked as he laughed. "His sword can't kill the living, it kills the Undead."

"What?" Kagome faced the Demon Lord and then to his sword. "Is that even possible?"

"Tell us the story! Tell us the story!" Kikyo begged.

"Okay okay." Kouga cleared his throat. "This was about 300 years ago, before any of you were born. There was this mean guy named Naraku. He was once the ruler of the Demon Kingdom in the Southern Lands until he grew dark. He was crazed with power and killed a Vampire for his blood to be immortal and become more powerful. He has threatened to rule Japan and destroy the Northern, Eastern and Western Kingdoms as well. Kaname was just a reckless teenager back then so Sesshomaru and I stepped up on our own to dispose the fiend.

"And let me tell ya", Kouga continued, "The guy was a bitch to kill. He had become half-demon and half-vampire. He kept transforming and healing like mad. It was impossible for normal demons, vampires or even human to kill him. It was giving us a hard time. But Sesshomaru stopped fighting and said that he had an idea. He said that he was going to test out his 'sword of life' to kill that monster. We were already out of ideas so I went for it. And boy did that sword shine like the sun. 'Cause apparently, the sword was made to only kill the undead. That also means killing the half dead as well.

"Sesshomaru was an excellent sword then and probably still is now. He chopped and sliced the beast Naraku in pieces, making him stop healing and actually made him bleed lots of blood. Rotten flesh was everywhere and it was that night, after we made Naraku flee with his tail between his legs, was also the night I had feared Sesshomaru. Since then, a new King rules the Demon Kingdom and Naraku was never found again."

"Wow!" Kikyo exclaimed. "Naraku sounded like a tough opponent."

"He does." Kagome glanced back at the Demon Lord. "Hm. Tenseiga, huh?"

After Kouga's last story, the group went to sleep except Kouga and Sesshomaru whom watched to group sleep in silence.

It was Kouga who broke the silence. "So, why are you travelling with Kagome? She's a vampire. The last time we spoke, you were still convinced that you would never help or be near a Vampire."

Sesshomaru stayed silent.

Kouga sighs. "Your mother told me everything. You fell in love with the Vampire Princess. Kagome, my Kagome, is the very one you fell in love with."

Sesshomaru was shocked, but stayed silent.

"Also", he continued, "it was you that attacked her and caused her to lose her memories. That's what Kaname said. I didn't want to believe it. Us Dogs mate for life. You would never turn around and do that to her, regardless of your past feelings."

"Hn", was all Sesshomaru could utter.

"It was also the night the whole Vampire Kingdom was ambushed by Rouge Demons." Kouga shook his head. "And after much researcher, I came to find out who was the leader of those demons."

"And that would be?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kouga stayed silent before saying, "Naraku."

Sesshomaru clenched his fists. _'Naraku. It was you?!'_

_When Sesshomaru had returned to the castle, carrying the wounded Kaname on his back, he came back to Rouge Demons burning down the castle and killing off the servants. At the time, he didn't think about Kaname, the Demons, or the servants. He only thought of Kagome._

_He rushed into the burned castle in search of his beloved. He dodged the flames and followed the scent of her blood. With every second passing, his heart pounded loud in his ears. He had reached to the room where her scent was the strongest. He opened the door and founded her alone on the ground, in the pool of her own blood._

_When he had turned her over, he noticed that there was a hole in her stomach and the scent of him was gone. And when she opened her eyes, he saw hatred in them, never the love flame or the eyes of a child._

_She had uttered out, "Why?", before he was tackled down by the angry Kaname._

"_LEAVE", he boomed in fury, baring his fangs. "Leave this place, you demon!"_

Sesshomaru shook his head from the memory and growled. "Naraku…He's the culprit of it all. I knew I should've killed him."

Kouga nodded. "He wanted revenge on you and found the perfect way." He looked over at the sleeping Kagome. "Destoyed your marriage, no kid, and memory loss. That's tough on anyone."

"Hn. She does remember her identity."

"Really?" Kouga exclaimed. "How?"

Sesshomaru looked up that the moon. "When I first found her, she only remembers little of me. Now with Artemis in her possession, she will remember more."

"Artemis? The same Artemis the Vampire Queen gave to your mother? The very one that can open the gates of Hell?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "The very one."

Kouga whistled. "Wow. And…is she accepting those memories?"

Sesshomaru went silent. He wanted her to accept her past, regardless if she wants to remember or not, regardless if he loves the Princess or the Kagome of today. He only wants her to remember him. Only him.

**Author's Note: Please, please, please excuse my absent? Wedding and Drama and…well, can't bore you with excuses. I am just happy to return.**


	4. Episode Four: True Vampire

**Disclaimer: ** Don't own characters or A Perfect Circle (still a badass band)

**Episode Four: True Vampire**

It took Kagome by surprise. She knew she was dreaming, but it didn't occur to her that she was dreaming about this. No, it wasn't her dream; it was the Princess' dream. The one she refuses to be anymore; refuses to remember or continue life to be.

It was a dream, or maybe a flashback, of the Princess and Sesshomaru making love for the first time, in her bed. Kagome was in the Princess' body, feeling the pure joy and love they were sharing. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and their hands held each others. Sesshomaru, knowing he could go faster and rougher, was slow and gentle. He was always gentle when it came to her. She knew that ever since they met.

"I love you", Sesshou whispered.

"I love you too", Princess Kagome whispered back.

Then everything faded to black. Kagome was now floating in the dark spaces of nothingness. She was a little disappointed that the dream ended so soon, but wondering why she was all alone in the dark.

"Kagome Kagome", sang her voice from behind.

She turned around and found herself, Princess Kagome, no longer a child but looked the same age as her present self. She wore her favorite purple, once went to her feet but now above her knees. She smiled gently at her present self.

"You", Kagome said.

"Me", the Princess giggled. "Nice to see you again."

Kagome frowns. "I thought I told you to go away? I want nothing to do with you."

"True", she said, "but you can't just get rid of me just like that. I'm a part of you."

"You're not part of me", Kagome growled. "You're dead. You've died by Sesshou's claws."

"You still call him 'Sesshou'" she giggled. "See? We are still connected." She then flew towards Kagome and clamped on her wrist. "Yes, I died by my lover's hands, but I want revenge. He took something precious from me."

"Get over yourself!" Kagome tried to break free, but couldn't. "Let me go!"

The Princess' face, once kind and sweet, turned serious. Her violet eyes turned blood red in sorrow. "I want revenge on the man that ended my life. I want him to suffer."

"Get over it!" Kagome snapped. "It's in the past. You're not alive anymore."

"But I'm alive inside you", she giggled half-heartedly.

"Then die off already!" Kagome tried to fight back against the Princess, but she was too strong. "You are not me anymore. How on earth are you stronger than me?"

The Princess smiles so beautifully, showing her pearly white fangs. "I'm the Vampire Princess, and you are the Human. So, in reality, _you_ should be dead."

Kagome bare her fangs. "I'm not Human, you brat."

"Oh really?"The Princess begins to squeeze Kagome's wrists hard to the point of almost breaking her bones. "Then why am I stronger than you? How come I am wiser than you?"

"Stop it!" Kagome cried. "Please… Why can't you just let it go? It was all in the past. You shouldn't hate him anymore. He still cares about you. Can't you see it?"

"Hmph! Is that how it is?" The Princess snapped. "You're going to defend him? After you lost your memory of your prior life, lost your child and your kingdom? You're just going to throw it all away?"

Kagome winced. "No…I…" She thought of Sesshomaru. The whole time she knew him, he was nothing but kind and sweet to her, but also looked so heartbroken. He didn't seem to be the type to ever harm her. In fact, he never once raised his claws at her since they met.

The darkness changed to a wooded area around them. The grass was green and lush and there was a lake. It was night time and the moon was out. From the corner for the girls' eyes, they saw Sesshomaru pulling the present Kagome to his chest and kissed her fully. It had shown in his expression that he would never let go.

Kagome remembered that kiss from two nights ago. Her lips still tingles from that night when he wanted to love her of today. _'Love me of today'_ Kagome thought. _'I never did tell him how I felt. What do I feel about him?'_

It was the Princess' growl the snapped Kagome from her thoughts. "He's in love with you." It was a statement. "Does he take you as a fool, thinking you will fall for his charm again?"

"He's not fooling me", Kagome snapped, breaking from the Princess. "He's in love me, possibly this whole time ever since he met you. I have never seen so much love in a man's eyes like his."

The Princess was shocked by her present self's word. Then she started to laugh. "This is too cute. My Human self is in love with my ex-lover. No wonder you're defending him."

"I'm not!" Kagome snapped. "I'm not falling for him. I love Kaname." It felt weird saying that. Why does it feel so weird? She knew she loves Kaname. He made her life perfect. He made her strong, smart, and successful. Sure, he had lied to her by not telling her who she was, but it was all for the better. She's happy the way she is.

"If that is the case, why not kill him?" The Princess asked. "He means nothing to you if you love Kaname. It would be much easier for you just to kill him." She then caresses Kagome's cheeks. "Humans, such weak creatures, yet so beautiful. You're going to have to make a choice, Kagome. If you truly love Kaname, return to the Vampire Kingdom and rule the Kingdom by as his Queen. It's very simple, don't you think? But, if you stay with Sesshomaru again, I might just slip out again and cause some more chaos."

"Chaos?" Kagome asked. "What do you mean?"

The Princess started to laugh. "That's right! You don't remember. Well, you have been unconscious so I don't expect you to know."

"What?"

She stopped laughing. "Well, after Sesshomaru killed me, I was still alive and went to Kamui in search of Sesshomaru. He was hiding there, that's for sure. So I turned to whole place upside-down in search of him. I killed every single Human in that village…but I did find him with a Human woman."

Kagome blinks. "What?"

The Princess nods. "He was. I know those golden eyes from anywhere, but that woman was protecting him for some reason. So I killed her, but right after that, you were waking up and started crying and apologizing for some reason. It was making me sick. I got out of there and was able to block that memory from you."

"The hell?" Kagome shook her head.

'_She was murdered'_ Inuyasha's voice echoed in Kagome's head. _'Right before my eyes…by a vampire…it was some stupid Vampire Princess that was visiting the village. She also massacred the village as well before killing my mom. My mom was protecting from the girl…the girl was very weak, too. Right after she killed my mom, she totally just broke down and started crying while holding my mother's corpse, saying that she was sorry over and over and over. Sometimes, I can still hear her cries in my sleep, it's haunting.'_

"Oh no…" Kagome muttered as she pushed the Princess away. "No. No."

"What now?" she asked. "Don't tell me you're going to break down on me."

"That wasn't Sesshomaru", Kagome said, covering her face. "That wasn't Sesshomaru. That was Inuyasha, his brother."

"Who?" she asked.

"You killed Inuyasha's mother", Kagome wailed. "You went after the wrong guy! You killed her! No…I killed her." She gasped as she fell to her knees. "I killed her…it was me. What have I done?"

The Princess huffed. "It was all in the past", she mocked. "You should get over it, right? It was just one Human woman you didn't know."

Kagome glared at her past self. "I was never this heartless. I never was a heartless bitch like you."

The Princess was shocked by Kagome's words, but then she smile sweetly down at her. "I know. I was never this heartless. But I…we have been betrayed by the very man that told us sweet words and gave us a wonderful gift, only to take it all back. It doesn't matter how much he has changed or how much he seem to love us now. He must suffer…Kagome."

It didn't feel right to Kagome. She still felt that she should defend Sesshomaru, but for what? It was him that struck her and killed her peace of mind in the past. And if the past is the past, she should also be punished for destroying Inuyasha's life. It was the only way. And Kaname. Sweet, kind, handsome Kaname. She can't leave him. And Kikyo, she has to bring Kikyo with her.

"Sesshomaru is our past", Kagome finally said. "He should be treated as such."

"Eh?"

Kaome stood up. "The past should be the past. Everything we've done, he has done; all long gone. We will move forward. I will consider being Kaname's bride and become Queen. It'll be the best for us."

The Princess nods. "You're not going to kill Sesshou, but you're not going to be attached to him either. I guess I can live with that."

Kagome smile sadly. This was the only way to keep him alive. She's not a Vampire Princess anymore, but she is thinking like one. "I'm moving on."

_**8888888**_

When Kagome woke up, Kouga was already gone up North to Kamui, which was currently two days from their current spot. Kagome made haste and moved the group along, with Inuyasha and Kikyo by her side and the Demon Lord behind her. She felt a lot better after talking to her old self. It was a safe way, a better way to handle this. Sesshou will never love her heart again and she will try it with Kaname. With a smile, she gripped Artemis, which shocked her a little.

'_Keep him close'_ it whispered.

_I know_, she thought back.

Sesshomaru noticed a change in Kagome. She hasn't looked at him, acknowledged him, or even spoken a word to him. She has answered to Inuyasha's bickers and smiled at the Priestess' coos, but never a glance towards him or a smile.

'_What happened?' _ he thought to himself. _'She was lively and talking back to me just yesterday. Now she won't even look at me.'_ It was irking him as they settle down for the night. The town of Kamui was in the distance, a speck of light noticeable to them all.

Kagome explained to them that her family runs a 'pub', a place where people hangout out, sing, and drink until they get drunk. She would often visit them while living in the Vampire Kingdom. The group and she will stay at the pub until they had their fill before returning back to Mikage.

"I'm so excited!" Kikyo exclaimed. "I've always wanted to see if the rumors were true about a town full of Half-Breeds."

"I just want to see how much it has changed", Inuyasha said. "I haven't been there in a long time."

Kagome smiles weakly at her friend. "Well, it is a lot of fun there and everyone is nice. You will feel right at home, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smiles back. "Yeah."

"Kagome, please sing for us?" Kikyo asked. "We need to hear something nice before we get to Kamui."

Inuyasha nods in agreement.

"Oh…" Kagome blushed…and then casted her eyes over at Sesshomaru, which made his heart skip. "Oh…okay." She faced her group. "One song won't hurt."

Kikyo got close to Inuyasha with her blanket. "Yay!"

Kagome, stealing a glance from Sesshou, took a deep breath before starting to sing.

_**Tilling my own grave to keep me level  
Jam another dragon down the hole  
Digging to the rhythm and the echo of a solitary siren  
One that pushes me along and leaves me so**_

Desperate and Ravenous  
I'm so weak and powerless over you

Kagome's fine words gave the group, even Sesshomaru, goose bumps. Sesshomaru felt as if she was singing the song just for him.

_**Someone feed the monkey while I dig in search of China  
White as Dracula as I approach the bottom**_

Desperate and Ravenous  
I'm so weak and powerless over you

Little angel go away  
Come again some other day  
The devil has my ear today  
I'll never hear a word you say  
He promised I would find a little solace  
And some piece of mind  
Whatever just as long as I don't feel so

Desperate and Ravenous  
I'm so weak and powerless  
Desperate and Ravenous  
I'm so weak and powerless  
over you…

_**8888888**_

" _Over you…_" Kaname sang in his office, holding the vial of Kagome's blood. He heard her voice coming from the vial and he wanted to listen to her sweet voice. He had a feeling she was singing the song just to him. He hasn't seen her since the night he exposed Sesshomaru for the cruel demon he really was and he had hoped Kagome ended his life.

He sighs. He was happy to see that the black spot has vanished from the blood. Ever since he had found Kagome, she had always made him smile and feel at peace. For the first month of her living with him, she was always smiling and happy even while mute. And she grew to be strong and had denied his offer to be his bride so she can be a half-breed longer. She is happy for who she was. And he loved her then and now.

"If I can change the rules", he said to the vial, "would you be my bride then? If I made it legal that purebloods can marry half-bloods, would that convince you?"

He managed to push his date of finding a bride off for another year, in hopes of finding a way to change the rules for him to marry a half-breed and to convince Kagome to marry him…all without exposing both of their true identities. It was only him, Mizuki, and Sesshomaru that knows of Kagome's true self and who he was.

"If I told you who I truly am, would you still love me the same way?"

"KANAME!" Mizuki burst into the Prince's office, covered in sweat. "You're not going to believe this!"

Kaname sighs and put the vial inside his desk. "Mizuki, why do you always come in here at random times? And were you able to track down Kagome?"

"That's why I'm here!" He said, closing the door behind her. "She's on the outskirts of Kamui. So she will arrive here by morning."

"Well, that's wonderful." Kaname was happy to hear the good news.

"But Kouga Ryuuga in is Kamui and he's staying with the Mikage werewolves", Mizuki added. "His pack is also scattered throughout Kamui as well."

"Swell", Kaname said, rolling his eyes. "Anything else?"

"YES!" Mizuki yelled, climbing on to the Prince's desk. "Horrible news! Dreadful news! Bad news, indeed."

"Well, out with it", Kaname snapped. "Stop being melodramatic. What is the bad news?"

Mizuki gulped. "He's…he's still alive."

"Who is? Sesshomaru?"

"Well, yeah, he is." Mizuki said, nonchalantly before going dramatic again. "But no! Not him! Not him! Even worse! Even worse!"

"What could possibly be worse than Sesshomaru being alive?" Kaname demanded.

Mizuki gulped before answering. "Naraku."

Kaname's aura flared in anger. "Naraku?! He's still alive?"

Mizuki nods. "Yes. He is rumored to be hiding in a Human village. No one knows where or why. To be honest, I thought Sesshomaru and Kouga took care of him 300 years ago. How did he still survive?"

"I don't know." Kaname clenched his fists. It was Naraku that tried to take down the Vampire Kingdom multiple times and destroyed his family. He would never forgive that bastard. Even worse, if Naraku finds out that Kagome is still alive, he wouldn't hesitate trying to kill her as well. Kaname was pissed.

"I have to keep Kagome here", he finally said. "I don't care if she fights me or even hates me. I can't let her be out there with that monster on the loose."

**Author's Note:** I owe a fan $10 for guessing Naraku would be a villain. But instead of giving you money, how about I give you more chapters? Question: Is asking for reviews kind of annoying?


End file.
